4ª Temporada (SC)
A Quarta Temporada da Série Clássica 'de ''Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 10 de setembro de 1966 e 1 de julho de 1967. Estrelou William Hartnell como o Primeiro Doctor nas duas primeiras histórias e então Patrick Troughton como o Segundo Doctor. Visão geral A 4ª temporada foi uma temporada de grandes mudanças para Doctor Who, incluindo algumas que influenciam a série e a franquia desde então. Mais notavelmente, a 4ª temporada viu o Primeiro Doctor, interpretado por William Hartnell, passar seu posto para o Segundo Doctor, interpretado por Patrick Troughton, na primeiríssima regeneração. Quando Hartnell anunciou seus planos de deixar a série, os escritores tiveram a ideia de fazer com que o Doctor mudasse sua aparência e personalidade. Em 1966, apesar de não ser incomum atores mudarem em séries e filmes duradouros, esta foi possivelmente a primeira vez que uma mudança de aparência foi escrita na natureza de um personagem. A regeneração (termo que somente seria introduzido anos depois) aconteceu em The Tenth Planet, a segunda história da temporada, que carregou significado duplo, já que também introduziu os Cybermen, uma ameça recorrente que rapidamente se estabilizaria como o segundo maior vilão de Doctor Who, perdendo apenas para os Daleks. Quanto aos Daleks, uma era que terminou com o finale da temporada, The Evil of the Daleks, que, na época, seria a última história com os Daleks (embora um Dalek tenha aparecido em The War Games, de 1969, e os Daleks retornariam permanentemente à Doctor Who em Day of the Daleks, de 1972). A temporada introduziu o companion Jamie McCrimmon, um dos mais duradouros e populares companions. The Highlanders, exibida nesta temporada, marcou o fim de uma era em que os escritores incluíam histórias sem temas fantásticos, apenas com a equipe da TARDIS. A próxima história deste tipo só apareceria em 1982, quando Black Orchid foi exibida. Na maior parte da temporada, a abertura, o arranjo do tema e a logo da era Hartnell foram mantidos. Começando com The Macra Terror, entretanto, uma nova abertura foi introduzida, e junto com ela uma nova logo e arranjo para o tema (introduzindo os "brilhos eletrônicos" e o efeito de eco que permaneceriam no tema até 1980). Mais significantemente, esta nova abertura estabilizou a tradição de mostrar o rosto do Doctor daquela temporada, tradição que permaneceria até o fim da série, em 1989. A 4ª temporada consiste em nova arcos (lista abaixo) e 43 episódios, a maioria considerada perdida; até 2013 esta temporada se distinguia das outras por ser a única a não possuir nenhuma história completa (embora existam áudios de todos os episódios que permitam a reconstrução em VHS e CD para comercialização). Foi durante a 4ª temporada que Star Trek, uma das grandes rivais de Doctor Who, foi exibida pela primeira vez na TV americana. Junto com a 21ª temporada, é uma das duas únicas temporadas da Série Clássica em que o elenco da última história era completamente diferente do da primeira. Episódios Elenco '''Recorrente *O Primeiro Doctor - William Hartnell *Ben Jackson - Michael Craze *Polly - Anneke Wills *Segundo Doctor - Patrick Troughton *Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines *Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Watling Atores convidados *Capitão Pike - Michael Godfrey *Cherub - George A. Cooper *General Cutler - Robert Beatty *Barclay - David Dodimead *Lesterson - Robert James *Grey - David Garth *Professor Zaroff - Joseph Fürst *Samantha Briggs - Pauline Collins *Edward Waterfield - John Bailey *Theodore Maxtible - Marius Goring Histórias que se passam nesta temporada *PROSA: Ten Little Aliens (entre The Smuglers e The Tenth Planet) *HQ: Food for Thought (entre The Smugglers e The Tenth Planet) *PROSA: The Three Paths (entre The Smugglers e The Tenth Planet) *PROSA: Invasion of the Cat-People (entre The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) *PROSA: The Murder Game (entre The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) *PROSA: Dying in the Sun (entre The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) *PROSA: Wonderland (entre The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) *PROSA: The Roundheads (entre The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) *ÁUDIO: Resistance (entre The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) *ÁUDIO: The Forbidden Time (entre The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) *ÁUDIO: The Selachian Gambit (entre The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) *ÁUDIO: House of Cards (entre The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) Adaptações e merchandising 'Home mídia' 'VHS' *''The Tenth Planet'' (2000) (com reconstrução do episódio 4) *''Cybermen: The Early Years'' (1992) (The Moonbase episódios 2 e 4) *''Daleks: The Early Years'' (1992) (The Evil of the Daleks episódio 2) *''The Reign of Terror'' (2003) (The Faceless Ones episódios 1 e 3) *''The Missing Years (incluido na ''The Ice Warriors Collection ''no Reino Unido(1998) e em conjunto com ''The Edge of Destruction e Dr. Who: The Pilot Episode nos EUA (2001)(The Underwater Menace episódio 3) 'Outros VHS's' *''The Smugglers'' (1999/2008) *''The Tenth Planet (1998) (episódio 4 apenas) *''The Power of the Daleks (1999) *''The Highlanders'' (1999/2007) *''The Underwater Menace'' (2005) *''The Moonbase (2002) *''The Macra Terror (1998/2006) *''The Faceless Ones'' (1998/2009) *''The Evil of the Daleks'' (2009) 'Lançamentos em DVD' 'Livros' *''The Smugglers'' *''Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet'' *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Highlanders'' *''The Underwater Menace'' *''Doctor Who and the Cybermen'' *''The Macra Terror'' *''The Faceless Ones'' *''The Evil of the Daleks'' 'Áudiolivros' *''The Smugglers'' *''The Tenth Planet'' *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Highlanders'' *''The Underwater Menace'' *''The Moonbase'' *''The Macra Terror'' *''The Faceless Ones'' *''The Evil of the Daleks'' Links externos *''Guia da Quarta Temporada'' no site oficial da BBC en:Season 4 es:Temporada 4 (DW-C) Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica